Xie Xie Gege
by Christal Alice
Summary: Terimakasih Tuhan...Untuk segala sesuatu yang baik, indah dan menyenangkan/EXO/TAORIS/Reader yang baik hati adalah yang meninggalkan jejak 8')


**Story by © Christal Alice**

**Tittle : Xie Xie Gege**

**Cast : EXO M's member**

**Pair : KrisTao**

**Genre : Angst/Romance/Tragedy**

**Ratting: T**

**Don't be plagiarism!**

**©KrisTao©**

**_"Cinta adalah sebuah rasa yang abadi di diri manusia. Kita tidak tahu kemana keabadian cinta akan membimbing kita. Sebelum kita mengerti apa itu cinta, maka kita tidak akan dapat merasakan 'Cinta Abadi'."_**

**_"Banyak manusia yang memperjuangkan cinta mereka terhadap apa yang mereka sayangi dan ingin mereka jaga, dan berusaha menemukan keabadian dalam cinta."_**

**TAO POV**

Entah sudah berapa lama aku duduk termenung disini, diatas kursi roda yang menggantikan fungsi kedua kakiku. Tidak lupa selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhku hingga terurai ke lantai. Aku menatap ke atas langit biru yang terlihat cerah, burung-burung tampak menari di atas sana seolah tak ingin melewati pagi yang cerah ini.

Aku sedikit tersentak kaget saat kedua lengan kekar melingkar di sekitar leherku. Ternyata itu Kris. Lalu dia mencium puncak kepalaku , perhatian dan sikapnya yang lembut membuatku betah berlama-lama berada di sampingnya.

"Kris-ge, kau hampir membuatku jantungan!" aku merasakan dia memposisikan dirinya agar sejajar dengan diriku yang tengah duduk,masih di belakang kursi roda.

"Kau yang membuatku jantungan baby…"

Keheningan meliputi kami, aku masih menatap keatas sana sedangkan Kris menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leherku. Aku bisa mendengar deru nafasnya yang turun naik dengan teratur.

**Tok**

**Tok**

**Tok**

**Cklek**

"Selamat pagi! Hari ini cuaca cerah ayo kita jalan-jalan" tiba-tiba saja Xiumin, Chen, Luhan dan Lay menerobos masuk. Kris berdecak kesal karena acara tidurnya terganggu, aku terkikik kecil melihat wajah merajuknya yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan.

"Wah wah~ sepertinya kita mengganggu ya Tao-er ?" Chen menyeringai ketika melihat raut wajah Kris yang tampak cemberut.

"Kalian sangat mengganggu!" jawabnya kesal

"Hey kalian ini! Bisa akur tidak barang sehari saja!" Xiumin, pemuda yang memiliki pipi chubby itu langsung menjitak kepala kedua orang yang tengah ribut. Risih akan sifat mereka yang mirip anak kecil.

"Sudahlah, apa benar kita akan jalan-jalan ?" tanyaku sumringah

"Tentu saja panda, kita akan pergi ke Summer Palace!"

Aku sangat senang mendengarnya karena jujur saja aku sudah lama tidak pergi jalan-jalan ataupun liburan dengan mereka. Terakhir kami liburan entah berapa bulan yang lalu saat aku belum kehilangan kedua kakiku akibat kecelakaan di malam natal .

Malam dimana aku akan merayakan natal dengan teman-temanku.

Tapi tragisnya…sebuah mobil menabrakku dan merindas kedua kakiku , membuatnya harus diamputasi karena tulang kering yang hancur.

**Flash back**

"Hey , sebentar lagi natal , kalian punya rencana apa ?" Tanya Luhan kepada semua member EXO M yang tengah beristirahat di studio mereka.

"Kalau aku tidak punya Lu ,keluargaku punya acara masing-masing" ujar Lay tampak lesu.

"Ya , aku juga " sambung Chen. Luhan mengetuk dagu'nya pelan lalu melirik kearah Kris dan Tao yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ehm! Kris, Tao kalian punya rencana apa ?" Tanya Luhan.

"Entahlah , yang jelas bersama makhluk ini" ujar Kris gemas sambil mengacak-acak surai hitam milik Tao , namun Tao tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali karena masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Hey , kembalikan! " pekik Tao kesal karena ponselnya direbut oleh Kris, membuat Xiumin dan Lay menatap kearahnya.

"Kau tidak dengar hah! dari tadi aku dan Luhan bertanya ?!"

"Hehe , maaf ge aku lagi main game" Tao menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"lalu apa rencanamu di malam natal nanti ?"

" aku tidak punya rencana ge~, bingung" jawab Tao santai sambil merubah posisinya dari duduk menjadi tidur dengan menggunakan paha Kris sebagai tumpuan kepalanya.

"bagaimana kita rayakan bersama saja "usul Xiumin. Akhirnya semua setuju untuk merayakan malam natal bersama.

**©KrisTao©**

**Desember 25,2012 at Qingdao**

"Ayo berangkat~" ajak Luhan kepada semua member yang telah siap menuju gereja untuk melakukan Misa bersama. Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka asik melihat-lihat keluar lewat kaca mobil milik Kris, jalanan itu ramai akan para pedagang yang menjual pernak-pernik hari natal.

"Hey lihat gege! Ada _mistletoe_" pekik Tao sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Apanya yang menarik dengan tanaman itu " Tanya Xiumin yang sibuk dengan PSP nya tanpa menatap Tao sedikitpun.

"Gege tidak tau ya ? orang yang berdiri dibawah pohon itu boleh mencium orang yang disukainya" jawab Tao masih dengan senyuman dan menatap _mistletoe _di luar sana yang dipadati banyak orang.

"Kau percaya dengan mitos seperti itu?" Chen ikut melihat keluar kaca mobil "Tinggi juga ya pohonnya"

"Tentu saja Chen ge! Karena aku selalu ingin mencobanya" jawab Tao mantap .Sedangkan yang lain hanya melongo dibuatnya.

"Memangnya siapa seseorang yang ingin kau cium Tao baby~?"

Mendadak wajah Tao memerah. _Sibodoh ini tanpa dijawab pun seharusnya sudah tau kan !_ batin Tao dalam hati merutuki Kris yang kini tengah terkikik. Luhan terkekeh melihat wajah Tao yang bersemu "Siapa yang ingin kau cium Tao-er?" Tanya Luhan iseng.

"Entahlah , Kai atau Sehun mungkin" jawab Tao asal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"MWO?!"

"Aku lapar , bisakah kita berhenti sebentar ?" keluh Xiumin dan mendapat persetujuan dari semua member.

.

.

.

.

"Oke ,kita berpencar ya! Aku dan Chen pergi kesana " Xiumin menunjuk stand ramen yang dipenuhi banyak orang yang tengah mengantri. "Lalu kalian mau kemana ?"

"Aku mau mencari minuman hangat bersama Lay" Luhan kemudian menggandeng tangan Lay.

"Baiklah 30 menit lagi semua harus sudah berkumpul disini ya~"

Chen segera menyeret Xiumin yang sedari tadi terus berceloteh. Luhan dan Lay langsung berbalik arah ,saat ini mereka membutuhkan teh atau kopi untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka yang terasa mulai membeku.

"Ayo Kris-ge kita kesana!" ajak Tao sambil menunjuk kearah_ Mistletoe _yang menjulang tinggi dengan antusias, ia masih penasaran.

" Tao baby, itu sama sekali tidak penting oke…"

"Ayolah gege~ sebentar saja" rengek Shou . Namun Kris tetap kekeuh mengatakan 'tidak' dan malah menyeret Tao kearah lain untuk mencari minuman hangat. Membawanya menjauh dari pohon itu, Tao sedikit kecewa karena selama ini ia penasaran dengan mitos tersebut. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi , ia harus menuruti kata-kata Kris gegenya.

Tak henti-hentinya Tao memandangi pohon tersebut ,sampai Kris menghentikan langkahnya pemuda cantik itu masih menoleh kebelakang memandangi _Mistletoe_ yang mulai menjauh dari jangkauannnya matanya sehingga menubruk punggung Kris yang sudah terhenti didepannya.

"Kauatu nggu disini ya Tao, gege ingin membeli minuman"

"Jangan lama-lama ya"

"Oke baby!" Kris berlari kecil kearah Stand minuman , ia tidak mau Tao menunggunya terlalu , karena malam ini malam natal antrian pun menjadi sangat panjang. Lebih dari 20 menit ia mengantri di stand tersebut namun belum juga mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Disisi lain Tao mulai merasa bosan, kakinya pegal karena terus berdiri.

"Ck! katanya cuma sebentar" gerutu Tao sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu

.** 10 menit kemudian…**

Kris belum juga kembali, Taosudah tidak kuat menahan rasa bosan ditambah kakinya yang menunggu adalah pekerjaan yang amat sangat membosankan. Pemuda bermata panda itu pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar sekedar untuk menghilangkan suntuk.

Besarnya rasa penasaran kepada _Mistletoe _ itu membuat Tao nekat untuk ikut bergerumul dibawahnya. Disisi lain Kris telah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya , 2 cup cappuccino ada ditangannya. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu segera kembali menuju tempat dimana ia meninggalkan Tao , namun orang itu tidak ada disana. Kris mengitari jalanan terdekat sambil terus mengedarkan pandangannya , cukup sulit mencari Tao ditengah kerumunan orang.

"Ck, kau pergi kemana sih!" umpatnya kesal ,ia menyesal meninggalkan Tao seorang diri disini.

Tao yang sudah merasa puas memutuskan untuk kembali sebelum mendapat omelan dari kekasihnya. Sebuah senyuman terus mengembang dibibirnya karena rasa penasarannya saat ini sudah hilang. Dari seberang jalan ia dapat melihat Kris yang tengah kebingungan mencari dirinya.

Tao pun mempercepat langkahnya hingga saat menyebrang jalan ia tak memperhatikan kanan-kirinya. Sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju kearahnya, Kris yang melihat hal itu sontak panik dan berteriak namun sepertinya Tao tidak mendengar suara itu karena suasana yang terlalu ramai.

"TAO AWAAASSSSSS !" teriak Kris , namun terlambat…

**Ckiitt.**

**Bruk**

Tao terpental kearah belakang, kepalanya membentur badan jalan mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat dari pelipisnya. Ia merintih masih berusaha menjaga kesadarannya ,naasnya belum sempat ia bangun dari posisi itu dari arah yang sama sebuah mobil melaju dan merindas tepat di kedua kaki Tao.

"AAKKHHHHH!" Tao berteriak keras merasakan kedua kakinya remuk dan setelah itu kegelapan mulai menghampirinya.

Kris yang melihat peristiwa itu seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, dengan panik ia segera berlari menuju kearah Tao yang kini tengah digerumuli banyak orang. Berhasil menerobos , ia langsung merengkuh Tao kedalam pelukannya. Menangis sejadinya.

"Cepat panggil ambulan!"

**©KrisTao©**

Aku beruntung selamat dari kecelakaan itu , namun kedua kakiku harus diamputasi karena tidak ada jalan lain. Aku sangat down waktu itu karena tidak percaya akan hidup sebagai orang seiring berjalannya waktu , aku belajar menerima semua ini yang sudah direncanakan Tuhan. Dan yang lebih beruntung lagi semua teman-temanku terus men_support_ku ,mereka masih mau menerima keadaanku yang cacat ini walaupun sering kali merepotkan karena harus dibopong saat turun naik mobil.

Kris,dia masih mau menjadi kekasihku. Dia tidak pernah malu memiliki kekasih yang cacat sepertiku. Bahkan karena dia-lah membuatku lebih bersemangat untuk hidup. Ya karena dia yang selalu berada disisiku.

"Hey kenapa melamun panda ? Kau menangis ?" suara Kris membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku bahkan tidak sadar ketika air mataku turun begitu saja.

"Eh? Aku tidak menangis ge" dustaku sambil mengelap pipiku yang basah. Tapi percuma ,toh pada akhirnya Kris tidak percaya. Namun sepertinya dia tak ingin membahasnya dan langsung membopong saja aku kaget akan gerakannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Kita mau kemana ge?"

"kau lupa ya ? Kita akan ke taman Summer Palace baby "

"Kris cepat!" teriak Xiumin yang sudah bersiap didalam mobil.

"Iya sebentar!"

Dalam hati aku sangat bahagia memiliki mereka semua. Terimakasih Tuhan ,untuk semua yang baik ,indah dan menyenangkan.

**END**

_Aku akan berusaha lebih sering berdo'a kepada Tuhan_

_Aku akan berusaha selalu sabar menghadapi semua masalah_

_Aku akan berusaha menikmati hidup sebaik mungkin_

_Aku akan berusaha menghargai semua yang sudah diberikan Tuhan padaku_

_Aku akan berusaha menjadi orang yang baik bagi siapapun_

_Aku akan berusaha meraih kebahagiaan dengan sekuat tenaga_

_Aku akan berusaha tersenyum didepan setiap orang_

_Dan aku akan berusaha selalu berfikir bahwa dia juga menyayangiku_

**NB : saya mengucapkan banyak terimakasih untuk para reader yang sudah baca dan review di ff sebelumnya. Saya kembali dengan ff baru dari berbagai inspirasi film dan novel yang dipadukan(?), ini sebenarnya hasil remake fanfic milik saya juga dengan fandom yang berbeda jadi jika ada typo mohon di maafkan. Review saya balas lewat pm^^.**

**Untuk fanfic yang lainnya entahlah… Saya merasa udah gak PD buat ngelanjutin X'D. Udahlah terserah kalian aja mau gimana saya capek banyak pr /plak/. Jyaa mata ashita minna~san…**

Christal_alice


End file.
